Hola, ¿Como estas? (Versión Luka Megurine)
by XroMinisuka 'Ihara
Summary: Luka es una chica muy bonita que fue traicionada por su ex novio. Ahora se ha cumplido un año desde que se separaron, días después, se cumple un año desde que un chico muy atractivo a quedado solo. Una chica decide ayudar a Luka no sin antes convertirse en su amiga. Pero su amiga de cabello aquamarine oculta un secreto importante. [Inspirado en un live action: •YNT• Live action]


Hola, ¿Como estas?, (Versión Luka)

ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de un personaje, Incesto

Disclaimer: Vocaloid, sus personajes y el video en el cual me inspiré no me pertenecen.

Parejas: Luka x Gakupo / Miku x Kaito / Luka x Kaito / _Len x Rin / Neru x Rei_

Video de inspiración: Un live action de "Yami no Team" llamado:

•YNT• Live action Vocaloid HELLO HOW ARE YOU ( Luka Megurine )

Si están interesados en el video, copien y peguen el nombre de dicho video en la barra de youtube.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic :). ¡ARIGATO ñ_ñ!.

**Un año antes...**

_-¡Miku-Chan!-. Exclamaba un chico de cabello azulado. Llevaba una camiseta de color negro y mangas cortas que lo hacía ver más delgado de lo que era, acompañada por un jean del mismo color algo ajustado y un cinturón que hacía juego con su cabello y championes negros. La chica de dos coletas y cabello aquamarine se encontraba en medio de una carretera. Al parecer un accidente de transito le impidió llegar hacia el otro lado de la calle._

_-¡Miku te lo suplico no me hagas ésto!-. Decía colocando ambas manos en el pecho de la chica y aplicando un poco de fuerza. Ella vestía una falda negra, botas negras y una campera de capucha del color de un pétalo de cerezos._

_**Mientras tanto...**_

_-¿¡Quien es ella?!-. Preguntaba una chica la cual llevaba su cabello del mismo color que la chica que fue atropellada. Vestía un vestido de color negro cuya parte de arriba era cubierta por una campera de cuero de un color azul opaco y calzado negro con medias de un blanco muy claro._

_-¡NO!, ¡Luka-Chan, no es lo que parece!-. El llevaba cabello purpura, camisa blanca abotonada y pantalón negro acompañado de un calzado del mismo color. La chica a su lado llevaba cabello verde, vestido y calzado blanco. Al parecer la pelirosa los había encontrado besándose ya que Gakupo conservaba un poco de brillo labial en su mejilla derecha y sus labios. _

_-¡¿Tienes novia?!-. Preguntó la Megu mientras poco a poco, los ojos de Luka se inundaban en lagrimas de dolor e impotencia. Ella salió corriendo no sin antes regalarle una dolorosa bofetada. Megu intento irse pero Gakupo la tomó del brazo._

_-¡Piérdete!-. Pisó fuertemente su pie provocando que la suelte por el dolor y se retiró con pasos rápidos. Él tomó su pie entre sus manos._

_-¡Au, auch, auch!-. Exclamaba de dolor mientras hacía equilibro con el pie que le quedaba._

_**AHORA... **_

_Pov Luka (Relato Luka)..._

_Aun me encontraba con la ropa de aquel día...Mirando por la ventana del apartamento donde me encontraba lo cual me llevó a suspirar con tranquilidad. Era una gélida mañana teñida de gris. Decidí salir a pasear un poco para intentar despejar mi mente, pero creo que solo me hice más daño. Mi mirada no subía del suelo mientras caminaba por un sendero, el cual era decorado por árboles a su alrededor. Observe dos jóvenes rubios, parecían hermanos cometiendo incesto ya que él la arrinconaba contra uno de los árboles mientras ella colocaba una mano en su mejilla a dulce y tierna. Ambos comenzaron a besarse. Intentaba ignorarlos, pero sin notarlo, mi mirada triste se clavo en ellos. Incómodamente, al notar que eran observados, se quedaron viéndome hasta que baje la mirada y seguí, perdiéndolos de vista. Al rededor del sendero, también había pasto corto. _

_Luego de pasear y pasear, decidí sentarme en dicho pasto._

_-Hola-. Escuché una voz mirando hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Suspiré. Seguramente era mi imaginación._

_-¡Hola!-. Esta vez, la chica sonaba más alegre. Miré hacia atrás y luego hacia delante. _

_-Debe ser producto de mi ima...-. Me quedé congelada al ver frente a mi una chica de cabello aquamarine él cual no se encontraba amarrado, campera del mismo color que mi cabello, falda y botas negras._

_-¿Imaginación?, si, lo soy hasta que seas feliz-. Me decía sonriendo. Algo me decía que esa chica venía a "darle cuerda" a mi ánimo matinal._

_-¿Como estás?-. Pregunto curiosa sentándose a mi derecha. Sonreí de medio lado._

_-B-Bien. ¿Como te llamas?-. Al parecer ella deseaba entablar una amistad y no parecía mala. Además, si era mi imaginación, ¿a quien dañaría con eso?._

_-Miku, Hatsune Miku-. Se presentó sin borrar su sonrisa lo cual me hizo sonreír de medio lado._

_-Luka, Megurine Luka-. Me presenté mientras mi sonrisa desaparecía muy lentamente._

_-Te noto triste-. Me descubrió mientras colocaba una mano en mi cabeza sobando la misma. Mi pequeña sonrisa volvió._

_-Es que hoy se cumple un año desde que yo y mi novio...-. Ella hizo un puchero gracioso sacándome otra sonrisa._

_-Olvida a ese tonto. No te preocupes por alguien que realmente no vale la pena. Alguien que ni siquiera merece tus lagrimas-. Yo acepté con mi cabeza intentando sonreír. Por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, mi sonrisa volvió. Largas horas transcurrieron sin notarlo. Decidí volver a mi casa, ya era tarde y parecía que comenzaría a llover. La primera acción que realicé fue recostarme en mi cama. Tomé un peluche que Gakupo me había regalado. Gracias a él, no solo sufrí por nuestro amor, si no que también perdí contacto con su hermana (Gakuko Kamui), una de mis mejores amigas. Dicho peluche era un oso de color rosa con un corazón rojizo en sus manos. En dicho corazón, llevaba escritas las palabras _"_**TE AMO" **__en color negro, más el contorno de las letras era de color blanco para resaltarlo más. Escuché la puerta abrirse. Miku tomó mi peluche lanzando el mismo hacia el suelo. Suspiré desganada mientras ella intentaba lograr que me siente en la cama._

_-¡Vamos!-. Ordenó. Yo negué con mi cabeza._

_-¡Megurine Luka!-. Intento llamar mi atención. Me senté en la cama obligada mientas ella colocaba una mano en su barbilla y quitaba la campera que cubría la parte superior de mi vestido._

_-¿Te gustan los días de lluvia?-. Preguntó curiosa a lo que yo negué tristemente con mi cabeza. Ni siquiera me preocupe en preguntar a que se debía la pregunta._

_-Debes tener calor-. Se preocupó para luego abrazarme. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un enorme deseo de llorar lo cual hice. Ella se separó con una sonrisa y colocando ambas manos en su pecho desapareció frente a mí. Sonreí de medio lado. Me cambié de ropa colocándome un pijama de color rosa con algunos dibujos rosa obscuros, naranjas y blancos para lavar la ropa. A pesar de ser un día nublando, sentí deseos de dejarla en remojo toda la noche._

_Así fue como me recosté nuevamente, esperando que mañana fuera un día mejor._

_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE..._

_Me encontraba durmiendo._

_-Gaku...po...-Kun...-. Mascullé dormida y con lagrimas en mis ojos. Miku negó con su cabeza mirándome._

_-¡Buenos días domilona!-. Me despertó alegremente. Mis ojos se abrieron lenta y perezosamente mientras dirigía mis manos hacia los mismos. Comencé a restregar mis ojos mientras me sentaba en la cama muy lentamente. Miku me golpeó con la almohada._

_-Jajajajaja...-. Ambas reímos. _

_-¿Como estás?-. Me preguntó. _

_-B-Bien-. Respondí sin siquiera sonreír. Me levanté notando que el día era soleado y caluroso como si fuese verano. Me sorprendí._

_-¿P-Por esto me preguntaste que clase de día me gustaba?-. Pregunte. Ella aceptó sonriente y al parecer feliz de que me haya gustado el día. Noté que el vestido se encontraba en el armario, seco y perfectamente limpio, así como el calzado negro y medias blancas. Sabía que también era gracias a ella. Me coloqué la ropa (la cual olía muy bien) y me dirigí al baño. Luego de enjuagar mi cara, tome la toalla y seque mis manos pero al momento de secar mi cara, vi en el espejo la cara de Gakupo y cubrí mi rostro rápidamente._

_RECUERDOS DE LUKA..._

_-Vamos a estar juntos por siempre...-. Escuche susurrar a Gakupo sentado a mi lado izquierdo en el sofá. Sonreí al sentir su mano derecha en mi mejilla y le dí un dulce beso en la mejilla._

_FIN DEL RECUERDO..._

_Miku quitó mis manos de mi cara y acomodó mi flequillo._

_-Sonríe, pronto, alguien puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa-. Intentó animarme a lo que solo mostré una pequeña sonrisa._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Decidí pasear un poco debido a que era un día muy bonito. Era una de mis mejores amigas la cual llevaba una coleta rubia hacia un costado. Si, así es, era Akita, Neru Akita. Se encontraba con un chico morocho de ojos miel tomada de la mano y riendo. Mis mejillas volvieron a encharcarse gracias a las amargas gotas de llanto que brotaban de mis ojos. Decidí voltear y volver a el departamento, pero en el camino, vi a un chico muy similar a Miku._

_-Hola-. Lo saludé solo por curiosidad._

_-¡Espera!-. Me detuvo. _

_-¿Que sucede?-. Pregunte. El negó con su cabeza. -Con confianza, dime-. Volvió a negar._

_-N-No, olvídalo-. Seguí con mi camino al escuchar estas palabras. Supuse que sea cual sea su problema decidió no compartirlo conmigo. No me asombré ya que no lo conocía._

_AL LLEGAR..._

_Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me senté en mi cama. Miku apareció frente a mi._

_-Luka-Chan, debes saber algo-. Se sentó a mi lado._

_-Yo estoy aquí para hacerte feliz, y cuando lo seas...No volveremos a vernos. No quiero que te encariñes demasiado conmigo, ya que...-. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-...ya que siempre me encariño a todas las chicas a las que ayudo...-._

_-¿Q-Que?, ¿n-no se supone que eres parte de mi imaginación?-. Ella aceptó._

_-Al ustedes estar tristes, en sus momentos de soledad, la imaginación me crea...-. Sonreí amargamente mientras ella se paraba._

_-Gracias...Gracias por todo...-. Agradecí extendiendo mi mano. -Gracias...En serio, muchas gracias...-. Ella sonrió y tomó mi mano para luego soltarla y colocar ambas manos en su pecho. Nuevamente, desapareció frente a mis ojos._

_MÁS TARDE..._

_Pasaron ya 3 horas desde que estoy en mi cama, observando el techo de color blanco. Miku volvió a aparecer y me paré de la cama. Comenzó a hacer caras divertidas intentando hacerme reír. Yo negué con una pequeña sonrisa y volví a salir afuera. _

_Caminé hasta que vi en una banca a mis amigas, Neru, Meiko y Rin. Vi a un chico con ellas de cabello azul, camisa blanca, campera abierta a rayas negras y rojas, jeans de color celeste algo ajustados y championes de color negro con cordones blancos. Él me realizó señas de que me sentara a su lado. Acepté y obedecí de forma amistosa._

_-Hola a tod...os...-. Noté que dicho chico colocó su brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con la mano de su brazo libre. Miré hacia el frente viendo a Miku sonreírme, guiñarme un ojo e indicarme con su pulgar que todo estaría bien. Sonreí y coloqué mi cabeza sobre los hombros del chico. Sabía que ella fue la causante de esas acciones. Ella desapareció lentamente._

_2 AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

_Ya soy una chica de 24 años. Kaito me relató todo, cada detalle de Miku. Ella no estaba en mi imaginación, había inventado esa excusa solo para evitar que me sienta mal. A pesar de que solo yo podía verla. Y digo podía ya que nunca más volví a hacerlo. Me indicó donde se encontraba enterrada. Hace un año...Ese día, cuando lo conocí, se cumplía un año de su accidente automovilístico. Aquel chico tan similar a ella, era su hermano gemelo, Hatsune Mikuo. Junto a él llevamos flores a Miku, yo rosas de ese mismo color, ya que sus colores favoritos eran aquamarine_ _y rosa. Como mi color favorito era el rosa también, decidí llevar ese ramo junto a un pequeño papel que decía "Para la mejor amiga y consejera del planeta", como si pudiera leerlo. Kaito llevó flores color rojo, las cuales representaban el color del amor, con un pequeño papel que llevaba escrito "para la mejor novia (además de Megurine Luka)". Mikuo llevó un ramo blanco, que representaba la paz y alegría de Miku. Ella siempre estaba sonriendo, y aun si se encontraba triste, intentaba reemplazar esa tristeza con una amplia sonrisa e intentaba ayudar a los demás, aun después de muerta, estuvo ayudando a las personas. El pequeño papel de Mikuo decía "Para la mejor hermana de todo el mundo y la chica más alegre del universo". Mi cuñada, Kaiko, contó que Miku también la había ayudado, así que compró rosas del mismo color que las mías. "Para una gran amiga, la mejor que tuve en mi vida", esas eran las palabras en la pequeña carta. A todo ésto, mi hermano volvió del viaje que realizaba y al parecer se llevará muy bien con Kaito ya que siempre los veo reír juntos y bromear._

_Al final, todo salió bien. Mi historia y la de Miku fue como un viejo anime. Y comprobé que es verdad lo que dicen muchas personas, debemos temer más por los humanos que por los muertos. El sufrimiento de cada persona es pasajero, con el paso del tiempo, cualquier herida (aun la más grande y dolorosa) puede sanarse._

_Siempre estarás acompañado, o tendrás quien esté a tu lado en momentos difíciles, aun que no puedas verlos o escucharlos, están allí._

_Aveces, pienso que Miku esta a mi lado en los momentos de dolor y tristeza, eso se debe a que yo SÉ que está allí en ese momento. Cuando me siento sola por las noches, siento como si mis padres estuvieran allí, vivos, y abrazándome en la obscuridad y soledad de mi habitación para poder sonreír._

_Quienes lastiman a otras personas solo por diversión o por sentirse superior, son aun más inferiores que una cucaracha en un basurero. Es más, estoy insultando a las cucarachas con ésto. Solo son pobres infelices que buscan la felicidad intentando ocultar sus defectos resaltando los de los demás en un patético fallo._

_Cuando sabes que esta bien o mal, cuando sabes que algo es injusto, no puedes evitar guardar silencio. Pero...¿De que sirve solo bajar la cabeza?. Una persona puede llegar a ser débil, pero muchas, somos muy fuertes. Si cada vez que se comete una injusticia dirigieras tu mirada hacia el suelo, solo te lastimarías a ti y a los demás, ya que la vida en sí es muy injusta._

_El cuerpo es solo un envase. Un frasco que se abre en el momento en que morimos, liberando el alma, la cual se encontraba atrapada dentro de el. ¿Temer a la muerte?, ¿vivirás toda tu vida así?. ¿No crees que es mejor disfrutar de la misma?._

_Ríe, llora, regaña, quéjate, abraza, besa, enamora, ama, salta, grita, exprésate, canta, sorprende, crea, sufre, se fuerte, alégrate, festeja, recuerda tanto malos como buenos momentos, piensa menos, realiza más, corre, selecciona, diviértete, desea, sueña, anhela, saluda, disfruta, experimenta, esfuérzate, nunca te rindas, aprecia, acompaña, deja que te acompañen, enseña, aprende, pierde, gana, cura, déjate curar, ten miedo, ten valor, olvida, frustrate, no dejes escapar lo que realmente te interesa..._

_Y sobre todo, vive. Disfruta y aprecia de lo poco o mucho que tengas para sentirte feliz. Expresa tus sentimientos con la mayor sinceridad posible, y cada mañana, despierta con una sonrisa._

_**FIN~**_

_Espero les haya gustado no solo el fic si no también los mensajes finales. Desde ya, gracias por leer y por sus futuros reviers (o como se escriba xD). Bye, Bye :D._

_¡ARIGATO :D!_


End file.
